Lucky for once?
by SentaroKurosaki
Summary: This story is inspired by Exo's song and M/V "Lotto". In general you visit a casino with a group of friends but in the end you wander off alone to find something fun to do. Only you decide what happens and who you meet. But be careful not to fall too deep into the darkness... This story includes a short intro plus chapters for Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Suho, Lay and Xiumin.
1. Intro

Bright lights greeted you with their cheeky flashes as you stood in front of the tall building. Giant neon letters spelled the two words 'Exo Planet' seemingly the name of this place. You stared at it for a while before you were urged to keep on walking. For some reason looking at the sign made you feel uneasy but you blamed it on the blinding light and shrugged it off.

Inside it was rather modest and less flashy. A blood red carpet and dark gray walls highlighted by thousands of lights. Music played softly in the background as your group stepped closer to the main hall. There various machines were aligned in rows that added to the sounds in the spacious room. At the same time groups of people surrounded the tables chatting away. Even though everything was designed to appeal and lure you in nothing in particular caught your eye. Usually you weren't interested in gambling but your friends had dragged you along. It was birthday wish and since you had trouble refusing people you agreed in the end.

Still rather indifferent you kept moving along while taking in your surroundings. "So Y/N! What do you wanna play first?" Your friend had asked grabbing your hand so you couldn't run off. Sighing you pondered her question for a while. Nothing you saw so far seemed too interesting and you actually hoped you could just watch the others play. Your group had other plans though. Taking another glance around the hall you scanned and considered your options carefully. Suddenly your eyes got caught at one of the many tables.

Feeling something lure you in, you made your way over to said table. The air around this exact place was different than in the rest of the establishment. Three men occupied some of the seats yet there was still enough room for two more players. Perfect. Nodding enthusiastically towards the empty spots you tried to get your friend's approval. She, being pleased that you finally decided for something, had already sat down so you quickly did the same. The rest of the group seemed to have dispersed, busying themselves with other fun activities.

Taking a look at the men next to you, there was certainly one that stood out letting the rest look blurry. Your eyes felt like they were glued to him so you started to analyzed his features. He had a tall, lean figure with fluffy reddish hair that surrounded his face perfectly. His eyes were dark and his lips pressed together into a thin line. No one that looked like him would lose so easily but that meant this would actually be a challenge. You had planned to play just for the heck of it and not to win the big prize but a little fair competition could be interesting. Yet in the end you were more intrigued by the man rather than the game itself.

It was hard to shift you attention away from him so your eyes were bound to meet sooner or later. And so they did. His stare pierced right through you as a playful smirk appeared on his lips. "If you keep staring at me any longer I might just fall for you." Chuckling he whispered the words startling you with his deep yet soft voice. "I'm Park Chanyeol by the way. What's your name, young lady? Or am I not allowed to know the name of my cute little stalker." Wondering if he was trying to flirt or insult you, you kept quiet for a while. What's wrong with this guy?

Noticing the one sided conversation going on between you and the mysterious man your friend butted in. "Oh that's Y/N and I'm Y/F/N. She's a little shy but besides that really sweet. Think you can explain the game to us?" Babbling on she nudged your side giggling as Chanyeol raised an eyebrow with interest. He was more than eager to lay out all the rules of this game. It was simple one person in the group would throw two dices and the rest was betting on the possible result. Whoever predicted the outcome right won the round. Your friend frowned upon hearing everything.

"Wow that sounds really...boring. Y/N don't you want to go play something else?" She pulled on your sleeve while urging you to leave. You biting your lip glanced one more time at the tall man next to you. What should you do? Stay or find another game to play? It's only your decision now.

 **How will you proceed?  
Play/go to:**

 **\- Craps (dice game)**

 **\- Poker**

 **\- Jack Black**

 **\- Roulette**

 **\- the bar**


	2. Addictive Feelings (Craps - dice game)

In the end you decided to stay with Chanyeol. There was something about him that captured your interested with no intend of letting you go again. Your friend did look quite upset because you weren't going along with her every wish yet in the end she shrugged it off and left you behind. Sometimes you could be rather stubborn so she knew there was no helping it now. Being content that she let you of easily you turned your attention back to Chanyeol and the game that was about to start.

Since you were the only lady in the group they decided you should go first with rolling the dice. After some short instructions you began the heated game. At first it was rather hard to get the hang of it but the longer you played the riskier and better you got. Soon some of the other players had lucked out and left the table so that only you and Chanyeol remained.

Smirking playfully he slide over a little closer almost touching your side while his body heat carried over to the bit of exposed skin you showed. Like a black hole you felt yourself being sucked in deeper and deeper into his charm. That smile that looked so sweet, the way he licked his lips when he thought about his choice or the way his eyes glinted when he won. It was addicting.

The two of you had fought like there was a serious competition held at this table. At first it even looked like Chanyeol was way better than you and had you in a pinch but the tide had turned. You won the upper hand making the taller man lose rather unflattering. Suddenly the smile vanished from his lips and his eyes turned darker as he grabbed your hand that hold the dices. Surprise you shifted your gaze from your hand towards his face that showed a displeased expression and a scolding look. "I think that's enough young lady." He growled in a low voice right into your ear. A shiver run down your back upon hearing his words and feelings his grip tighten around your wrist.

"What are you scared of losing to a girl?" you cooed teasingly trying to seem unimpressed by his sudden change of character. Of course there was a part of you that felt intimidated but you also couldn't help but push your luck. Another dangerous glint flashed over his eyes as he stood up pulling you along with him. Away from your seat, away from the many tables and games and away from all the people's curious stares. Even if you wanted to protest there was no way anyone would hear it nor would any struggling free you from the iron like grip on your wrist.

Chanyeol led you to a secluded area that was slightly darker and smaller than the giant hall you were in before. Instantly your heart started to race as you felt a cold sweat cover your skin just realizing what a big mistake you had committed. You bit your bottom lip you as he finally stopped with his broad back facing you. Wondering what was about to happen your eyes scanned the room for a possible escape route but it seemed the only way out would be the one you came from. This made things more complicated.

Slowly Chanyeol turned towards you, your wrist still tightly locked in his hand as he looked deep into your eyes. "This is a place to have fun but there is still one rule. The house always wins. So do you know what we do with naughty girls like you? " A big almost insane grin appeared on his lips while he spoke. A lump had formed in your throat making it impossible to reply much to Chanyeol's dismay. Yet he wasn't going to repeat himself so instead of words he would let his actions speak for themselves.

Guiding you towards a stool in the darker room he made you sit down before tying up your wrists behind it. There was no way you could resist or flee anymore. Chanyeol took a few steps back to marvel at the sight of you constricted to your seat. The same dark smirk appeared on his lips again before his tongue slipped out to wet them. Just thinking about the great things he could do to and with you made him feel excited. Chuckling he approached you once more, leaning in to whisper your name into your ear with the most seductive voice you ever heard in your life.

"We will have even more fun now and do you know what's the best part? Yes, I will always win now." while still whispering lowly one of Chanyeol's hands reached out to caress your cheek. From there it went downwards to slide over your chin before he softly rubbed his thumb across your lips. You had to admit that even though you felt a good portion of fear the attraction you felt towards Chanyeol didn't decrease in the slightest. His hand left your face now running along your neck, dragging his nails across your delicate skin to leave red marks.

Chanyeol's smirk only intensified as your breath started to hitch and your body started to squirm underneath his touch. What a marvelous sight he had in front of him right now. While still holding softly onto your neck his other hand reached underneath your shirt. Pushing it up slowly while trailing his long fingers along the newly exposed skin. Goosebumps spread across your arms as you felt the cool air hit you and the contrasting heat from Chanyeol's hand. You couldn't deny that you liked the way he caressed your body yet there was this lingering uneasiness that wouldn't leave.

Suddenly the door that lead to the smaller room you currently found yourself in opened with a loud bang. A few men clad in swat uniforms stormed into the cramped space calling out to Chanyeol to step away from you and raise his hands. Having not much of a choice he complied but while removing himself from you he whispered some last words. "You have been lucky for today but I come back and we'll continue. This game is far from being over my dear Y/N." With a last smile and wink he let the swat team take him away while one of them freed you. You watched Chanyeol's back as he left with mixed feelings. On the one hand you were glad he was brought away but on the other you longed for him to return. Casino's truly made you feel addicted.


	3. I'll promise you the world (Poker)

It was hard to decided but in the end you left the table in search for another game that would interest you. Instead of going along with your friend you left on your own looking around the big hall. After a while of wandering around aimlessly you came upon a table occupied by five man. Again one of them especially caught your attention, enough for you to step closer and watch the ongoing game. The more you watched the clearer it got that one of them had the upper hand and what a surprise it was the man that drew you in earlier.

Chuckling to yourself as you heard the discouraged wails of the losing players you started to focus more on the man that interested you. His hair had a quite unique color, it seemed somewhat pinkish to you and his dark eyes glinted pleased whenever he won. To that came his fancy clothes and many sparkling accessorizes like various rings and necklaces. Well he sure looked to be rather wealthy. So he's either an awesome player or might have a way of cheating.

"Don't you think that joining the game is more fun that just watching?" Suddenly a soft voice reached your ears, it turned out to be the man you kept observing, who was now smiling charmingly. Flabbergasted by the offer you stumbled over your words as you explained that you didn't have any experience playing poker.

The young man chuckled as he enjoyed the way you looked so flustered. "You're cute. What's your name?" After asking the question it felt like his eyes bored right into your soul leaving no option but to reply. "My name...it's Y/N." Slowly he repeated your name to himself with a satisfied expression while one of the man next to him started to frown.

"Suho do you really want a newbie to get in on our game?" the displeased player asked before a glare from the man that was seemingly called Suho shut him up. Without further objections from the other man he turned back to you. That soft smile from before plastered on his lips once more.

"Well how about I teach you to play then?" Suho suggested while patting his lap showing you that there was enough place for you to sit down. Your eyebrows knitted together as you laughed nervously and tried to take a few steps back. Sure most girls would have dived right into such an opportunity but you thought it was better to stay wary.

Especially seeing how Suho's eyes were fixated on you made you feel slightly uncomfortable yet you couldn't deny that it felt like they tried to lure you back in. Shifting your eyes away from the handsome man you thought of some excuse to get away. "I have to go look for my friends." Was all you said before practically running away from the poker table. Suho chuckled as he followed you with his gaze. Oh maybe you can run but there was no way you would be able to hide. This was surely not the last time you'd see him this night.

Letting out a relieved sigh as you brought some distance between yourself and the strange man you then looked around where you had ended up. Your surroundings didn't look familiar anymore, like stumbling upon a whole new area. Everything was darker than before and also narrower. Somehow this room send bad vibes your way that's when a loud click rang through the space and a blending spotlight appeared in front of you. Nothing was in the ray of light though.

Your heart started to beat faster as your feet moved forward on their own until you stood right under the light. "So you decided to come to me after all, Y/N." a familiar voice came from behind you but before you could turn around to take a look two big hands had grabbed your shoulders tightly. Involuntarily you hold your breath while being unable to move. "I can give you everything you desire." He cooed while one of his hands snaked up your neck towards your chin to turn your head to the right.

Another spotlight activated revealing a giant mountain of money. You had never once in your life seen such an amount yet your excitement was limited since you never cared too much for such values. Suho tilted his head as he leaned in and his lips ghosted over your nape. Though as he noticed the unfazed expression on your face he turned you around. "Do you not like it? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Quickly you shook your head in reply. There was nothing you really wanted right now, well maybe except to be able to leave but you doubted he'd grant you that wish.

"Nothing...?" Suho's voice trailed off as his hands fell from your shoulders and he stood motionless before slowly walking over to the huge stack of money. "Well I guess this is useless then. But as long as I have you I don't need anything else." He added while sending you one last glance before grabbing a few of the dollar notes to set them on fire. Shocked and slightly scared you covered your mouth then instinctively run up to Suho and grabbed his hand. Holding it tightly you started to drag him away from the danger and back into the big hall.

As soon as you arrived there another shock run through your body. Everything was tumbled over and thrown around making the whole place a complete mess. Also some people that seemed to belong to a swat team walked around dragging people away from the scene. Suho cursed under his breath before he sighed deeply. Turning to face you he pulled your hand towards his lip and placed a soft kiss on it's back. "It seems like we have to part for now but I will come back to make you mine. Believe me this game is far from being over, my dear Y/N." And just as he finished his sentence he was harshly grabbed from behind and brought away. All you could do was stand there and stare in disbelieve. Sometimes games were more dangerous than you expect them to be, especially when love was involved.


	4. I'll keep you safe (Black Jack)

The sudden interest that had lured you in earlier had left just as quick as it came. Also you didn't want to deal with the cheeky attitude of that man, Chanyeol. So getting up from your seat you excused yourself before going on the lookout for another game that would catch your attention. Something simple and quick to learn would be just the right thing for you.

After a while of searching you found a table for Black Jack. Deciding that it was good enough you sat down on one of the red seats. To your disappointment no one besides you had shown interest in the game though. Sighing you didn't feel like getting up again so maybe someone would join you if you just waited for a little longer.

It wasn't long before a pleasant voice behind you asked for permission to join in. It was a young man with short jet black hair and two more women beside him. Quickly you nodded and gestured for them to sit down as well. The dealer started to shuffled the cards and asked for everyone to put down their stake for the first round. You weren't really interested in making a lot of money you just wanted to play to have some fun. So you started out by betting a small amount of chips.

It appeared to be a good idea since you kept losing to the handsome man that had sat down right next to you. One of the woman raised her voice as he won once again, complaining how unfair this whole game was and that she had enough of it. Quickly she got up and left her friend following close behind leaving only you and the cause of their annoyance at the table. He let out a dry laugh before turning his attention towards you.

"Good thing those bothersome girls finally left. Now it's just the two of us." Looking relieved as he spoke to you the man rested his chin on his hand. "So may I know your name." He added while you wondered why the two women had tacked along with him if he didn't enjoy their company. In the end you shrugged it off though because who could resist those wonderful eyes. The intense feeling they emitted made it impossible to look away.

"I'm Y/N. Can I also know your name?" you finally replied casting a smile on his lips, which had an unique touch to it because it's shape reminded you of a heart. Kyungsoo, which he told you was his name, suggested that the two of you could keep playing just for fun and you agreed. It all went a little easier and you started to get the hang of it.

Suddenly you felt a strong arm snake around your waist pulling you closer. It was a man you had never seen before, giving you unmistakably suggestive looks. Before you could react though Kyungsoo had already stepped in to almost rip his hand away from you with a fierce glare. Surprised about the whole situation you sat there motionless just watching the scene in front of you unfold.

Kyungsoo hold the man's hand painfully twisted behind his back while growling to never touch you again. The latter promised to stay away from you over and over again until the slightly smaller man finally let him off. Feeling uneasiness spread through your body you got up to leave but it was already too late. He had returned to your side. Everything seemed so confusing to you. Why was he so sweet to you but rather rude and violent towards others?

"How about we go somewhere a little less noisy?" He asked his voice as sweet as honey and soft as silk playing with your heart. You wanted to decline and get away but for some reason you couldn't

resist him. So in the end you took his outstretched hand, letting yourself be led into a smaller room away from all the excitement and your friends. Taking a long look around it seemed like a rather nice and comfortable place until your eyes landed on the big cage in the middle of it.

Instantly your eyes widened and your instinct to flee kicked. Yet there was no way you could free yourself from the iron grip that kept pulling you along. Soon you found yourself standing in front of the heavy metal bars. Your free hand reached out to touch it and it was indeed real. A shiver run down your back as you heard the creaking sound of the cage's door opening.

You swallowed hard as you shot Kyungsoo a look of disbelieve. "Oh don't worry my lovely, Y/N. I'm just doing that to protect you. This way no one can hurt you...no one besides me can have you." He explained his voice lowering and taking on a somewhat insane tone. With all your might you tried to free yourself from his hand, struggling to escape the prison that would await you just getting the hell out of there.

Clang! All your squirming was useless as Kyungsoo easily pushed you into the confined space and locked the door. Your heart raced and your breath got slightly irregular as you tried to process the situation you got yourself in. Kyungsoo on the other hand seemed to have the time of his life. He had grabbed the bars with both of his hands and looked at you with a happy yet slightly psychotic smile.

Slowly one of his hands reached out for you, caressing your hair, brushing it behind your ear before gently stroking down your cheek. His touch was so gentle and caring that you couldn't believe it came from the man that just locked you up. "You'll be mine forever." He whispered while his fingers trailed along your lips then along your neck. There was look of hunger and passion awakening in his eyes as he looked at the way you started to trembled underneath his touch.

"Come closer babe." He commanded while licking his full lips and you complied since there was no way you could get away from him in this cramped cage. Stepping closer so your face almost touch the cold metal of the bars you felt Kyungsoo's hand slide to the back of your neck pulling you in just a bit more. Closing your eyes tightly you felt his breath hit your skin giving you goosebumps. Then his plum lips connected with your neck. First it was just a soft peck but soon it changed to him biting and sucking on the same spot over and over again. Only as a deep red mark graced your neck he was satisfied and let you go again.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door was kicked open. Various men glad in swat uniforms stormed into the room and within seconds had surrounded Kyungsoo. Shocked about the surprising change of events he couldn't do much so he was restrained and led away but not before he send one last meaningful look your way. "Don't worry I'll come back and rescue you my love." He called out while being dragged away. At the same time one of the swat members had freed you from your prison before leading you outside. While walking your hand involuntarily touched the mark that Kyungsoo had left on you. It hurt slightly but for some reason you felt butterflies in your stomach thinking about him and his words. Did you just fall in love with a psycho? Shaking that thought off you tried to bury today's memories even if the red love bite would remind of the event for a while. Maybe love really makes you blind, blind enough to ignore all danger.


	5. Spin me around baby (Roulette)

Biting your lip you looked back and forth between your friend and Chanyeol, the man next to you. You didn't want to disappoint either of them but you had to make a decision. Yet your were unable to choose between the two of them so you decided it might be better to go your own way. With an apologizing bow of your head you quickly left the table to wander around the big hall.

There was still so many things and places you didn't check out yet so you took your time to explore your surroundings some more. After a while you found yourself in front of a huge table for a game of roulette. The people that had gathered around it were cheering for their own favorable outcome. Only one man among them seemed to stay calm with a soft smile.

Stepping closer you noticed the mountain of chips next to the man while the rest of the players seemed to have almost run out of them. So that's why he looked so collected. He didn't have to worry about the outcome as much as the rest. Chuckling a little to loudly his attention and eyes were suddenly directed at you.

Shocked and embarrassed you bowed your head apologetic but he just waved it off with another gentle smile. "Would you like to join?" He asked brushing through his black hair with one of his hands before he pointed at the table. Quickly you shook your head but asked if you were allowed to watch for a little longer. The man that had talked to you just now patted the still empty seat next to him. Taking that as a yes you sat down following the game as it went on. For you it was more exciting to watch than play yourself.

At one point of the game tables turned pretty quickly and the huge amount of chips that the man next to you had won vanished until nothing was left behind. Confused about the sudden change of luck you started to worry if maybe you had brought bad luck. "I'm sorry I probably caused you to lose." You murmured while he only laughed lightly before assuring you that it was normal for things to take a 360° turn at times.

"Oh my I totally forgot to introduce myself. Around here I am called Lay but you can call me Yixing. That's my real name. What's yours?" He informed you with a goofy smile gracing his lips while waiting for an reply he stared deeply into your eyes. You giggled because of his cute way of talking before revealing your own name.

After your little introduction session was over Yixing offered a change of locations. Agreeing happily he then led you to a slightly separated area of the big hall. The music was a little louder over here due to extra speakers being place around what seemed to be the dance floor. Even a disco ball and flashy lights decorated this place. It definitely had a more cheerful atmosphere.

Only a few people were actually dancing though. Most of them were shuffling around while laughing with their drinks in hand. Stopping in your track you were still uncertain if you had the courage to show your skills. Yixing on the other hand had already made his way over to the dance floor. Right upon stepping on the differently styled ground he started to move his body to the music. You couldn't help but watch in awe as those were the most amazing moves you ever saw. The way he swayed and thrust his hips almost blew your mind. It was hard to take your eyes off because you didn't wish to miss any moment of his dancing. It was graceful and perfect yet very sexy and wild.

As the music came to a stop he as well took a break, laughing as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead. You were still unable to take your eyes off as he approached you with an outstretched hand. "Now let us dance together." He declared and pulled you along after you placed your hand in his. It was hard to decline him when he looked so sweetly at you. His charming smile became your new weakness.

While the music had already continued the two of you got ready to dance. At first you felt rather insecure and feared to mess up but as your body moved along with Yixing's you quickly forgot about all your worries. People started to gather around watching the two of you dominate the dance floor.

Suddenly the mass dispersed before screaming and other loud noises reached your ear. Yixing seemed to have heard them as well as he instantly stopped dancing and grabbed your hand tightly. Quickly he started running with you following close behind. A hidden backdoor lead the two of you out of the casino and away from the disturbance. There Yixing laid both of his hands on either side of your face looking into your beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry we just met but we have to go separate ways already. But don't worry I will come back to you...it just might take a bit of time. Please wait for me Y/N." Yixing whispered his usual carefree expression turning stern as you listened to his every word carefully. Pain spread through your chest at the thought of him leaving so you closed your eyes to make it easier. Before Yixing left though he leaned in to gently kiss your forehead.

As you opened your eyes once again he was already gone. Would he really come back for you? You were certain of it as you quickly made your way towards the parking lot where your friends were already waiting for you. While you drove away you threw one last glance at the casino. To your surprise you saw a man that looked a lot like Yixing being dragged away by another man clad in a black uniform. All you wished for was to turn back time to have one last dance with him. Yet you realized how right he was. Things could easily take a 360° turn.


	6. I'll intoxicate you with my love (bar)

Being tired of getting dragged around to entertain your friend you send her off on her own and sat down at the bar instead. A handsome young man stood on the other side of the counter smiling widely as you studied the various liquors behind him. Stepping closer he rested his head on the palm of his hand as he looked at you. "Need some help deciding? I could recommend you something." His soft and sweet voice rang in your ears as you turned to make eye contact with the bartender.

A quick glance at his name tag told you that he's called Xiumin, quiet the unusual name. Smiling lightly you asked if he also had something without alcohol or at least something very mild since you weren't really into drinking. At first he looked a little surprised but then assured you that he could offer you some soda. Happily you thanked him for the considerate action.

"There is a little condition to getting this extra treatment though." He warned playfully while grabbing a glass filling it with the sugary liquid. Tilting your head you asked what he meant.

"You'll get your drink if you reveal your name to me." Xiumin added while a cocky smirk appeared on his lips and he hoped to lift your confusion. Laughing at the silly request you pretended to ponder for a while.

Getting impatient Xiumin started to pout making you laugh even more. Never did you see a grown man make such a cute expression. "Ok, ok. My name is Y/N. Can I please get my soda now?" Satisfied with your answer he handed you the glass which you instantly drank from. The sugary sweetness lingered in your mouth even after you set down your drink. Feeling little droplets of it remain on your lips you licked along them catching Xiumin's attention even more than before. Were you trying to tempt him? Bad idea.

Suppressing the smirk that was about to creep on his lips Xiumin turned away to pour himself a drink as well. Normally he was there to listen to the unlucky losers trying to comfort them with words and drinks. There was no need for that right now still he thought it'd be nice to strike up a conversation with you. "So what is such a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?" He asked leaning on the counter so you were both on the same level.

"Hm? Oh no I'm here with my friends actually. I just didn't feel like playing games like the rest so I rather stay here until we leave." You replied before taking another sip of your drink. Being rather pleased with your choice of staying at the bar. After all the handsome bartender was a nice companion and with a little chat time would pass a lot quicker.

So for a while the two of you kept talking and laughing with a little bit of subtle flirting mixed in. Suddenly your phone buzzed signaling the arrival of a new message. Quickly you retrieved it from your bag to read the content. It came from your friend and told you to meet them outside because they wanted to leave. Actually you had enjoyed the time with Xiumin so much that you didn't want to go just yet. Not wanting your friends to leave without you, you looked at the young bartender apologetic before explaining the situation. "I'm really sorry but that was my friend. We're leaving it seems."

Xiumin stood up straight as displeasure spread over his face. He started to really treasure your presence and there was no way he wanted to let you just slip away so easily. "Awww...ok but how about one last drink? It's my specialty." The cute puppy expression from before reappeared once more making it impossible for you to refuse his offer. Being glad you agreed he quickly began mixing various ingredients before handing you a wonderfully colored drink.

You thought it was almost too beautiful to drink but you didn't want to disappoint Xiumin so you took a big gulp of the liquid. It was a sweet taste with a little hint of sourness and there was also something else that you couldn't quite pinpoint. "Well this certainly tastes interes-..." You trailed off not even being able to finish your sentence properly before your eyes closed and your head hit the counter.

As you awoke once more you found yourself on a sofa with your hands bound above your head. The room your found yourself in was mostly empty except for some lockers, a table, the couch and a chair which Xiumin had occupied. He was staring at you lovingly as your tired eyes tried to adjust to your new surroundings. "So you're awake again, my love. Did you rest well?" Tilting his head while talking a dark shadow spread over his eyes making his expression appear more sinister. You tried to scramble away but with the way that you were restrained you barely managed to sit up.

Your voice trembled as you tried to ask about the reason you ended up in this situation. Chuckling Xiumin reached out his hand to gently hold your face. You weren't sure how he did it but even though you should feel utterly terrified and hostile, you couldn't. Somehow his charming appearance had lulled you in completely.

"Don't worry, Y/N. I won't harm you. I just want to spend some more time with you." While explaining the logic behind his actions his hands started to explore you body. His touch was so careful as if he was scared to hurt you yet he followed every curve of your figure. From your face, over your shoulders, your arms and sides, towards your hips. He stopped there admiring the feeling of them underneath his fingertips. All the while his gaze had followed his hands but while his movement paused his eyes shifted to meet yours.

Biting his full bottom lip he send you a heated stare. It was clear that he wanted more, want you so badly and that right now and right here. Leaning in closer so that his face was only mere centimeter away from yours he inhaled your scent. "You'll only belong to me now." Xiumin whispered before closing the remaining distance to place a soft kiss on your cheek. Pressing your eyes shut tightly you expected more to come but he completely removed himself from you.

That's when the door to the changing room burst open and several men clad in swat team uniforms filled the space. Shocked Xiumin jumped from his seat and took on a fighting stance. Serving punches and kicks he did knock out one or two men but the rest surrounded and restrained him He chuckled once more though it sounded more like he grudgingly accepted his defeat. Shooting you one last look he called out to you while he was already dragged away. "Don't forget me, my dear. I'll come back and then we'll be together forever!" Quickly your hands were untied before you were escorted outside to your friends. They were all immensely worried yet the only thing that occupied your mind was Xiumin and his last words. Seems like you became intoxicated in very different way.


End file.
